


sharp edges

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Femslash February, FemslashFeb2019, chlogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: “Be patient with you,” Kagami answered, and Chloé felt herself go red.





	sharp edges

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Sharp

* * *

 

“Snob.” Chloé had sneered and Kagami stopped in her tracks and turned around.

 

“Excuse me?” Kagami scoffed, looking at  Chloé in concern, “That is not how you address others.”

 

Chloé  looked surprised but continued to do so. “You think you’re some big shot, just appearing in Paris and acting like you own the place.”

 

Kagami paused, a bit taken aback, “I was just following your example.”

 

Chloé sputtered, caught off guard, “You can’t act like me! You can’t be me! You wish, but no-”

 

“Can you be quiet for one second?” Kagami glared at her, “I have watched you from the moment I started here and how cruel you are to Marinette and others around you. Why is that,  Chloé? I have seen you be a better person, but as soon as you feel people getting close to you, your edges become sharp again.”

 

Chloé stepped back and pressed her hands to her ears, “I can’t hear you!”

 

“No, I think the problem is you can hear me loud and clear, but you’re afraid of people getting too close to you. You even push away Adrien, and you’re pushing me away now because you love me and you’re afraid to say it out loud!”

 

“Shut up,” Chloé yelled, and Kagami pursed her lips.

 

“No.”

 

Chloé’s eyes opened wide in shock, never really having someone tell her no as defiantly as Kagami just had. Her stance spoke it, too, and Chloé stared at her in surprise.

 

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Chloé was defensive, and Kagami took a step towards her.

 

“I have learned that sharp edges cut. My own mother has sharp edges, and whether or not it is intentional, she cuts. I sense that you have had something similar with your parents.” Kagami whispered, and Chloé felt something trying to push through all her emotions.

 

“Still, that does not give you a pass to treat others like they don’t matter. They matter. As much as you do, Chloé.”

 

“You were mean to Marinette.” Chloé bit her lip and Kagami was getting under her skin, uncovering layers and layers of years and years of pain she had hidden away.

 

“I was cold, yes, but not intentionally and I made it a point to apologize after,” Kagami replied and held out her hand.

 

“What do you want now?”

 

“Take it.” Kagami was inviting her, not demanding and Chloé scrunched her nose up in confusion.

 

“There’s nothing there.” Chloé looked around, thinking she was hiding something, but Kagami shook her head firmly.

 

“My hand.”

 

“Oh.” Chloé blushed slightly and although she was tempted to not, she felt something for Kagami.

 

“Chloé, I think you’re a good person deep down. You just have to unlearn a lot of things you were taught growing up.” Kagami squeezed her hand gently and smiled softly at her.

 

“What...what’re you going to do?” Chloé gulped, afraid of the saber that was lying at her feet.

 

“Be patient with you,” Kagami answered, and Chloé felt herself go red.

 

Maybe it was a good thing that Kagami had come into her life and opened Chloé’s eyes. Chloé looked at Kagami with deep admiration and adoration, something she had only done for Ladybug but wasn’t bothered that it was for someone else now. She wanted to be a better person for Kagami. 

* * *

 


End file.
